Demon of Time
by Moonlite151
Summary: Imagine The Bone Eater's Well was a being all on it's own, a youkai housing its spirit in the form of a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

Night had fallen on the city, stealing away the light and replacing it with a chilly evening frost. It was well past midnight and even the nighttime insect concert had retired in favor of other activities.

On the roof of the Higurashi temple, a lone figure dressed in Miko attire sat silently gazing up into the night sky. Long black hair blew softly with the wind as she sighed and reached to pour herself another shot of sake from what was her second bottle. Their fat cat, Buyo, sat next to her a look of indifference on his face. The feline, like history had stated, was sensitive to the supernatural and had immediately confronted her. Upon realizing she could hold a conversation with him, she had grown extremely attached and Sachiko cried; telling him what she could tell no one else.

Not only had did she have no knowledge of what she was changing into, but with the lengths she had to go through in order to keep this a secret from not only her Mother, but from her Grandfather as well had been unending. The old coot would not hesitate to purify the youki he had sworn she was giving off, and according to Buyo her grandfather was the absolute truth. Learning this had her grateful that her younger sister was out traveling the Feudal Era with that hanyou "InuYasha" as she had called him, because as a miko she would immediately realize what Sachiko had become.

"_Miko-san cause you no harm."_

The cat was adament in his belief that Kagome would not harm her, for she had traveled with a hanyou, a being possessing both human and youkai blood, And while InuYasha was half, she was a pureblooded. Something that should not have been possible considering she was human when born. Therefore when she smelled Kagome's scent she panicked and did whatever she could to keep the miko unaware of what she had become.

"Hai Buyo-kun. She would." Sachiko said softly, absentmindedly stoking the cat. In response the cat had begun to purr, closing his eyes in an attempt to fully enjoy the sensation. Sachiko could see it now, looks of sisterly love and trust shifting into looks of disgust. After all she had changed significantly in the few months Kagome had begun her double life of middle school student and Miko of the past.

Her hair which had once fallen to her shoulders in ebony locks had not lengthened considerably an inky waterfall that fell well past her waist. Hair that had had been thick holding a slight wave at the bottom had grown thinner, more radiant and smooth; reminding her of spider silk but despite the fact it was thin it was strong and its own weight had pulled the strands straight. Though her eyes were still blue, albeit instead of being indigo shone like sapphires, which she blamed on the on the 'eyeliner' she had begun to wear. Her face had lost its cherubic look and had taken on more of an aristocratic beauty. Her skin was flawless, unnaturally so, and in her grandfath's eyes it defied reason Her new body flaunted on the cover of Whisper's, a lingerie company that had hounded her for work, either turned on or made any who saw it jealous.

She had lied about each and every one one of her changes in an attempt to to quell the questioning gaze of her mother and the suspicious look on her granfather's face. She snuck out of her house and bought extensions that had matched as close as possible in texture. She had bought two kinds of bras, the heavily padded she would have to explain her sudden bust increase and the plain supportive ones she would actually wear. And her figure, she blamed that on the volleyball team's new 'regimen'. It had been difficult and expensive, and no one had recognized her but she would rather that then tell a family who's blood ran true with the blood of mikos she had turned into the very thing they were supposed to purify.

"_Miko too kind." _The cat purred arching his back under her fingers, stretching his tail to prolong the touch of her fingers and in an attempt to comfort her, he rubbed against her ankles. Sachiko responded by denying the cat touch, and filled her glass once again before downing it all at once. Watching it happen, the cat rolled over to gaze at the woman while he lay on his back. "_Careful Youkai-sama, you still get drunk."_

She knew that she could, but she was aiming for something in-between inebriated and sober. Where she could loll around indolently, and moments after her next shot, it hit her. She allowed her form to fall onto the rooftop, alternating between stretching her limbs and curling into herself as a rumble of satisfaction was let loose. Staring at the girl who who was behaving like a kitten on catnip, already aware of what had happened, the cat began dryly. "_Youkai-sama…" _

The eyes that looked at him were still remarkably aware. "I'm not drunk," She informed him. She wasn't drunk, drunk was what they saw on the television screen, stumbling and shrieking, laughing and crying and acting like a fool or becoming ill, and she was none of that. She was just relaxed and now that she thought about it the cat was right. "Buyo-kun" she began, scooping the obese feline into her arms. "You're right. Kagome-chan wouldn't kill me for being different, if that were the case she would have purified the Hanyou long ago."

In one fluid motion she was on her feet, descending the height of the rooftop to the ground in a single drop, aware that her youkai state would keep her from harm. "For the hanyou to have survived this long… and Kagome-chan to put up with his badgering… she has to be kind."

The girl had not questioned her on the sudden change in their relationship. Before the shift, they had been like Siamese Twins, always telling each other everything and _now _Sachiko knew her actions made it seem as if she couldn't stand her sister. The looks of hurt she had caused when she had pretended to be annoyed, and the fleeting glances Kagome had shot her when she was applying make-up was more than enough to cause her heart to grow heavy with grief she did not need. "It hurt me to do that her." she said, sliding open the door to her home.

She had taken less than a dozen steps, Buyo laying as still as a sleeping baby in her arms, before she heard the footsteps of someone approaching her. Sachiko couldn't stop the curse that slipped from her lips when her sister rounded the corner still dressed in her school uniform. Sapphire colored narrowed as they locked onto stormy eyes wide in panic.

Buyo began squirming in her arms, loosening her grip before he leapt out of her arms. With a thud the overweight feline landed on the ground, his tail held high as he glanced back at her. The tip of his tail flicked in Kagome's direction as he spoke. "Youkai-sama talk to Miko. "

And he with that said he walked off.

"What are you-" She broke off mid-sentence when she actually looked at the miko who seemed as if she was genuinely troubled.

"Sachiko." Kagome whispered. "For a moment I felt youki and reiki fighting. I thought a youkai was trying to get you since you weren't in your room and you were struggling. But seeing you standing here alone… I know you're…"

Tsubaki's brows furrowed as the meaning to her sister's words sunk in and once she processed it, her jaw clenched. "You sensed me." she said, and Kagome nodded. "Wouldn't that make it easier to purify me?"

Kagome started slightly, and stared at her older sister, a look of shock on her face. The youkai tried not to take a step back as the miko took another step toward her and she watched as the corners of Kagome's mouth turned down. "Hey now, I would never hurt you, Sachiko-chan." she said, reaching out. Her colbat eyes, eyes that reminded Sachiko how much she had changed, wide in shock. She deftly avoided the miko's touch.

"You're still a miko."

Kagome's frown deepened. "I'm not going to hurt you." she said again. "You're not just turning into a youkai. You're my sister. I'm sure there is a reason for what's happening."

Sachiko tried not to look as if she wanted to escape, as if she didn't want to leave her sister here in the hall alone, but she did. Every fiber of her being wanted to flee. She did know that Kagome was her sister, but miko and youkai, they did not go well together. Sachiko knew that Kagome could purify her, probably from several feet away, but the earnest expression on Kagome's face should have been enough to minimize her fear.

But this talk was being done at the most inopportune of times, she her judgement was clouded by the sake in her system and as a result Sachiko was a little less than reasonable. The vision of her charred body up on the rooftop suddenly popped into her head. "You can make a mistake. Your powers might just flare up to rid the world of my youki."

"Sachiko." Kagome gasped. "I don't get it. You know I travel with InuYasha and the others."

"InuYasha is Hanyou."

She watched as Kagome rolled her eyes, she knew that already, but Sachiko wondered was his human half protecting him? "And he's been safe around me." Kagome cried.

This time she questioned her own change, would she be like one of the many youkai her sister had slaughtered and attempt to destroy any and everyone in her path. Mistaking her troubled expression as needing to further convince Sachiko of her safety, Kagome continued. "Shippo is a demon. He's more than safe around me."

The youkai shook her head, the frown marring her face deepening. Wary eyes on the young girl, she shook her head waving away the statement. "No. Its not the same. I don't know. I wasn't born this way." she said, half growling, half whispering before continuing. "Just go back -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kagome leapt toward her wrapping her in a hug, and she tightened her grip around Sachiko, deepening their hug as she said. "See Sachiko. I won't hurt you. Just come with me down the well. Come with me and let's see if we can understand what is going on."

"Let go." Sachiko groaned, struggling to escape from her sister's heated embrace.

"No."

"I said get off!" Sachiko snarled down at the girl, her eyes flashing. Seconds after the words escaped lips that were curled to bare her teeth, the area where Kagome's arm's encircled her began to burn like hot iron. Before she could stop it, she screamed, an inarticulate culmination of all her outrage, confusion, worry , and pain. She'd hadn't even begun to understand what was happening when her skin began to glow white enough to banish the shadows and then there were bolts of darkness tainting the light.

It was then she was blinded by the white and she could hear the cackle of the electric darkness. The glow was her reiki and the youkai dancing like black lightening about her frame, she realized, making her think they were battling each other for supremacy on who would take over the injured girl.

Kagome's sharp gasp of pain was what decided. Sachiko's blood ran cold and the white light faded leaving the black electricity dancing about her frame. This allowed Sachiko a glance of her sister staring at hands scorched by her power before those pained indigo eyes gazed at her in shock. "I didn't mean to." she whispered.

And as the flare of dark energy left her, she felt weaker than she had ever felt before. Back bowing, body no longer able to hold itself upright she began to fell. She could hear nothing other than Kagome's pained gasped, and could see nothing but the pained look in the miko's eyes before before blackness took over completely.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just watched Spirited Away and Haku's dragon form is awesome. It inspired Sachiko's youkai form, along with the fact that The Bone Eater's Well is a bunch of youkai remains tossed down the well. _

Sachiko groaned as the waking world invaded her mind. Everything hurt. Her memories felt like a dream… the drinking on the roof… bumping into a worried Kagome, who realized her change after a little thought, pleading with her to accept that she would not hurt Sachiko, the embrace, the pain… her power flaring up before it left her… the weakness and collapsing before she blacked out.

The pain told her it had been real. Her power must have worked out her limbs because every muscle felt heavy and tight, she was having trouble moving at all. Where Kagome's arms had embraced her throbbed and her head felt clouded. Her mouth was so dry she could barely swallow. But that did not tell her why her body felt wrong…

There was too much of her.

Hands too small to belong to Souta rested against her cheek, warming whatever bit of flesh it held contact with. After what seemed like an eternity she managed to open her eyes and saw a face staring down at her. Ebony bangs, that were dark as the skin was fair, fell into indigo eyes that were wide with relief.

"Kagome-chan." she tried to say but what came out instead was a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a growl.

"You need to rest Ko-chan."

Although she knew something was wrong, something Kagome wasn't yet ready for her to find out because that was the only time Kagome ever called her by anything other than her name. But she could not deny the muzzy feeling in her head, nor could she deny still being tired. Again she tried to speak but the only sound to come out was a low rumble from deep within the girl's chest. "It's no use" Kagome said with a shake of her head.

"I'll be right back."

Without any more of an explanation, the girl arose from her seated position and left the room and Sachiko rose to her knees. She tried to stand, to follow her sister and demand what was going on, but her body didn't to turn that way. It wanted to stay on all fours.

Something behind her moved and from the corner of her eye something caught her attention. She turned to face it , and found her staring into the face of a beast. It wasn't a beast, she knew she was staring in a mirror and the creature, something with a mishmash of traits, was her reflection.

Eyes that had gone completely crimson held a slit of sapphire pupil that roamed over a face that reminded her of a wolf. Except there were two sharply pointed horns that slanted backwards, positioned behind her ears, and on each side of her muzzle was a single whisker much like that of a catfish.

Sachiko knew, just from staring in the mirror, that her shoulder was at least eye level with Kagome if not taller. A ruff of blue fur began between her her ears, thick until it hit her at her withers, where it trailed to a ridge that traced the length of her spine and a prehensile tail that had to be as long as she was, the tip of it covered in a large tuft. Her body was rather doglike, but where there should have been paws, there were feet that was that of an avian, except that they were furred with sharp talons gleaming in the room's lighting.

"I'm back."

The sound of her sister's voice caused her to lose focus on the task of and she turned her attention to face the girl. The young woman held a large bowl that had been used for salad in one hand and in the other she held a gallon of water. And when she was in front of the youkai that was her sister, she set the bowl down and Sachiko watched, only just remembering how dangerously thirsty she had been. "You've been unconscious for awhile. I know you've got to be thirsty," Kagome said with a smile that seemed less happy.

Sachiko gazed down at the bowl, her feet moving restlessly in place as she watched her sister fill it generously, a high keening noise escaping her throat. Kagome had barely been able to take a step back before Sachiko lowered her muzzle, a single hand reaching forward as her talons curling beneath the bowl, thankful she possessed a flexible neck and downed it all.

After she consumed every drop of water in the container she raised her head until her eyes were leveled with Kagome's, a deep rumble issuing forth from her chest. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "I can't understand you." she said.

"She wants to know what happened."

Both girls turned face the voice of their mother, who unlike the old man shadowing her, had no qualms entering the room. Sachiko stood still, shocked that her mother had been able to understand her when Kagome had not. "Okaa-san?" Kagome began trailing off whentheir mother shook her head, a knowing smile on her face.

She did not move with the same slow caution as Kagome had when she Was pouring the water, she was confident when she laid both hands on Sachiko's muzzle, slowly running her hands through the fur before she began to gently tweak both ears, just like she had done with InuYasha.

"Tell her what happened." she said, never taking her eyes off of Sachiko's ears.

And so Kagome began explaing to not only her sister but to her mother, and both of the males who had come inside, Souta and her grandfather, the latter inching in after his grandson. Kagome explained how Sachiko had collasped when the miko-turned-youkai's reiki had tried to protect her from the youki that had began to well up from deep within her. And when her holy powers began to ebb, sapped by the youki that seemingly swallowed everything the reiki had to give, the girl had begun to change. Sachiko had stretched, face elongating into a muzzle, ears lengthening, joints reforming, while fur ripppled over her form, and deadly weapons took the place of brittle nails and blunted teeth. When she was finished, a demon lay in her place.

The youkai climbed onto shaky limbs, her sapphire eyes were clouded over telling Kagome the youkai was hallucinating.

And the youkai turned and crashing through the door she had come through before she broke through the well house and curled around the well. It had taken Kagome twenty minutes to get the youkai to stop growling, and another half hour to to get the demon to follow her into her room.

"So… let me get this straight." their grandfather murmured slowly. "She just turned into a youkai after her reiki left."

"Hai…" Kagome affirmed with a nod.

Their eyes turned to Sachiko, whose eyes were narrowed, her tail twitching with her anxiety. Those catfish like whisker's began to rise, moving about and her eyes locked onto her granfather. Her eyes widening in disbelief as she stared at her elder wishing he could hear what she was thinking. _Ojii-san,_ All were surprised to hear her voice whispering through their mind. _You..._

She could hear the ofuda being clenched inside his haori by his hand, and she couldn't shake the feeling that her gradfather had begome increasingly agitated the longer he stared at her new body."Sachiko is okay, and that's what matters. Right, Ojiisan?" her mother said, once again beginning her gentle ministrations on the furry triagles that were now her daughter's ears. "**_Right, Ojiisan?"_**

Her grandfather removed his hand from his haori and nodded. "Hai. So what will you do Sachiko, Kagome do you think this means she can travel with you?"

"I don't see why not, Ojiisan. Her first instinct _was_ to go to the well."

Their grandfather nodded again. Inside, however, Sachiko didn't know how but she could feel the emotional turmoil that he was dealing with, brought on from these strange turn of events.

The old man stood up from his cross-legged sitting position. "I need some air. I'll go sweep the grounds." He said as calmly as he could before leaving the room.

Sachiko's eyes followed the man, and her attention turned to Kagome when she rested a hand on Sachiko's shoulder. "You saw how he reacted to InuYasha. It'll take him some time but it's a big adjustment for him to make having a youkai in the family." she said, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Come on, lets go. I'm pretty sure Kaede knows something of whats happening to you."

With that her mother grabbed onto the horns on her head, and turned her attention from Kagome to herself. "Hurry back Sachiko. Don't think this changes anything here." she said giving her daughter a kiss on the nose and then a pat on the rump as she left the roof taking her son's hand. "Let's go Souta. Give your sister's some time to get ready."

Kagome watched the pair leave as did Sachiko, and then she smiled turning her attention back to the slitted pupil that stared back at her. "Lets go Ko-chan."

_O-okay, _came a shaky reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the time she'd been in front of the well house, she'd never felt as she did right then.

Not when she saw Kagome leave to go roam Feudal Japan, not when she had been asked to tidy up the well house (which in her mother's mind meant after school make sure everything was sparkling clean), not when she helped her grandfather dust the many trinkets and babbles he had sworn were sacred. Not even when she was forced to retrieve Buyo from inside the well house or figure out why girls in school had begun to dislike her. But now she was scared, standing on all fours with the miko by her side and considering going down the Bone Eater's Well as an overgrown lizard so she could travel through time with Kagome.

Filled with nothing but anxiety, Sachiko could not help but glare at Kagome, the ebony haired teen whom had no problem sliding open the door to the well house or stepping inside. A dismayed look bloomed across her face as she looked back at Sachiko who had yet had yet to enter, when not long before she had practically broken down the entrance to be beside the well.

"Come on Sachiko." Kagome said, nodding her head in the direction of the well. "Go in."

With an inarticulate grumble, Sachiko walked inside, her movements belying the true feeling of anxiety welling up inside her as she looked down into the well. When her fore-claws took a hold of the lip of the well, gently so she wouldn't damage the wood, the dry bottom of the well faded into a long black tunnel that made her hesitate.

She did not know how her shoulders made it through the mouth of the well, but when she paused in her movements deeper into the well she gazed at the sides only to note that the walls were further apart than what should have been normal. She knew from her sister's vantage point she probably looked as ridiculous as Buyo had, climbing down a bit to decrease the distance of her fall. Taking another tentative step down, the youkai could not stop the anxious twitch of her tail.

She started when she heard Kagome's outraged cry of indignation and when a slap against her tail burned with the power of purification she reared up, a screech of pain escaping her maw. She lost her hold of the well and tumbled down into the dark abyss, and for a moment all she could do was fall into a darkness that was absolute. But then there was a indigo light and orbs of smaller, sapphire lights illuminated her surroundings, pulsing softly as their glow shifted from darker to lighter as it slowed her fall.

Seconds later, she landed in what she thought to be water, and a force pulled her beneath the surface. She didn't panic as she was her first thought, nor did she claw to the surface as her mind demanded she do, she simply lay there, completely relaxed to be floating in time. She twisted her body backwards until the fine hair covering the last few inches of her tail brushed against her muzzle, enjoying the sensation of no gravity.

She lay there, her form curling into itself as her eyes drifting shut until the warm comfort- comforting even where her tail stung- dropped in temperature until it felt like ice against her pelt. Her eyes snapped open, and a window of light opened up to allow her sister entrance to her world of time and space.

She watched in fascination, swimming beside her sister . Watching as Kagome moved without moving, like an unforeseen force was dragging Kagome to a destination she did not know of with a string. It seemed like only seconds the girl stayed in the stream of time before another doorway of light opened up engulfing the girl in a white light before it swallowed her whole.

It wasn't worry that filled Sachiko, it was a sense of contentment that filled her. The little miko did not belong here, it was not her place.

Shock rattled through Sachiko, and she shook herself free of the thoughts that had taken up residence in her mind as naturally as any she had had before. Her sister belonged wherever Sachiko was. She batted at the orbs of light that pulled themselves closer toward her, little specks of time that were drawn to her , feeling suddenly uncomfortable, as if these glowing orbs were zombies and she the only living thing and she began to swim to the surface. Sliding through a barrier that she was felt a bit of sorrow to leave. Even after she breached the barrier protecting the flow of time, her long, undulating body continued to move through the air much like a sea serpent, her clawed feet pressed against her underbelly as she swam through the air like she had through time.

"Sachiko-chan!" The youkai's eyes swiveled down to look at the ebony haired girl who waved her arms above her head. Changing direction, the youkai made a wide arc through the air, moving in a wide circle as she dove to the ground. Though her body knew what her mind did not, her landing was still clumsy, though far more graceful than it should have been.

Galloping toward her sister, she let out a croon of excitement oblivious to Kagome's sudden alarm. She looked down at Kagome and only nudged her cheek before an angry snarl cut through the peaceful aura around the girls.

"Get away from Kagome!"

Her whiskers uplifted, picking up the angry and downright hostile vibes from the hanyou clad in redheading toward them. On their own accord her lips curled to expose black gums and razor shap teeth, her crimson eyes flashing a brighter crimoson leaving only a thin slice of a sapphire pupil that was rapidly darkening to black.

She should have know what it must have looked like, to the hanyou. One of his friends being towered over by a beast, jaw inches away from the soft porcelain skin of her neck. Now that very muzzle was turned toward him, twisted into a frightening snarl that exposed teeth that could cleave straight through bones. But she was not logical anymore, she was a beast, protecting something she cared for that was weaker than she, from someone whose intentions according to her whiskers would cause harm to them.

One of her whiskers was tugged by Kagome, and her attention snapped to the miko so far below her, whose voice was unheard because of the blood pounding in her ears. The human might as well have been on mute for all she heard, but the concern in her eyes... there was no way she could miss that.

She knew the concern was for their safety and she turned, tipping the human off balance and Kagome lost ahold of the tendril of flesh in her hand. Batting the miko further aside and out of harms way with her tail, she howled a challenge, her youki flaring up with enough strength to force the hanyou to pause, standing still for a minute. The howl that was spilling forth from her mouth was not that of dog's, nor did it sound anything like the screech of a great cat. It was something that could only be described by a horror film's great beast that mutilated people and thrived on carnage.

Her dart forward jarred the hanyou back into action but before he could dodge it, she attacked him, his body slamming into the nearest tree. His angry grunt of pain only fueled her inner youkai's rage. So malicious, now that something of hers was being threatened, and Sachiko snarled as the hanyou rose to his feet.

The hanyou's hand went to a sheathed sword on his side that made Sachiko's mind scream in warning. Moving with lightening fast bounds, the youkai was in front of the hanyou before he could even draw the sword and she reared back talons gleaming in the sunlight before it moved to swipe the hanyou across the throat.

Or she would have caught him across the throat had Kagome's scream of 'Osuwari!' not shattered through the fog of her mind, and sent the hanyou crashing to the ground. "Stop!" she screamed, letting lose an arrow that hit the tree next to Sachiko's mane and the youkai in turn snarled at the miko.

As her attention turned to the miko, she tasted her aura, one filled with distressed, sorrow , and a fear that exacerbated her youkai's readiness to shed blood. But the beast knew she could not if she did not cow the miko into submission.

Her forward momentum was lost when her ears twitched, catching the sound of something flying through the air, and she had to leap out of the way to dodge the boomerang that slammed into the ground where she had been moments before. And her head snaked around to glare at the woman in black racing toward her.

The youkai snarled before turning to Kagome again and with her teeth took ahold of the fabric of Kagome's shirt and before she began to ran. The miko squirmed in her jaw, and Sachiko let loose a growl that made the girl go still.

She was taken by surprise when a crème colored feline youkai crashed into her midsection like a freight train. A roar of pain was released and the miko she was trying to protect fell from her mouth only to be captured by a blur of red that was the hanyou. And though she wanted to go after the girl and the male halfbreed holding her against her will, she was distracted by the neko growling at her her long canines bared.

The challenge the neko had issued gave the feline Sachiko's undivided attention. And they met, clawing at one another and Sachiko's head darted forth, only grazing the flesh of the neko's neck due to the mane around her neck. Something crashed into her shoulder, and a sickening crack was heard causing Sachiko to screech. Releasing the feline, she turned to the the woman who had just captured her weapon and Sachiko released s roar as the neko's fangs sunk into her flesh. Instantly she gathered her youki like she might pick up a weapon and began to crush the neko's fighting spirit. In a feeble attempt to fight her with it's own, the neko gathered its own youki but Sachiko swallowed it whole and threw it back. The neko released her and with a mewl its size began to deminish until it was about a tenth of it's previous size.

Again, the boomarang smacked her and this time her midsection erupted in pain as a few of her ribs cracked. There was another shout of 'Osuwari' and moments later Kagome was in front of the behemoth, whose jaw was slack as blood spilled from her teeth. "Stop Sachiko!" The girl cried, tears pouring down her cheeks as the beast regarded her, panting heavily."Please? I'm not hurt."

With the sudden stop in violence, and as if she understood what the miko had said, Sachiko encircled Kagome with her body, limping in circles as she examined every inch of her miko for damage, snarling at anything that moved. "Kagome get away from that thing!" came the hanyou's enraged bellow, his sword drawn, and Kagome stared at the blood dripping onto the grass from Sachiko's jaw before she responded.

"Osuwari!" she sobbed, unaware that her sorrow was doing nothing more than working her sister into a frenzy, that she could do nothing about without exposing her sister as a target and risking her being taken again.

"Kagome?"

"Sango be quiet!" the hanyou hissed when Sachiko's growls dropped even lower, outside the human's register.

"Kagome?" she inquired, the fact that the youkai wasn't attacking Kagome as they had first believed. Instead it was treating her as a part of it's pack. Someone to protect. "Who is this."

"This is my sister."

Startled by this revelation, the inu tachi stared at the unfit pair with wide eyes. The woman known as Sango, or the woman in black as Sachiko thought, tilted her head to the side. "Your sister. You've got to be joking." she said putting down the boomerang.

Inuyasha's jaw had dropped so far it looked painful. "But she's a…"

"Youkai," Kagome confirmed. "Yeah. She is. Apparently full-blooded."

"But how?" Inuyasha demanded, marching toward the pair. "I thought only the jewel could do something like that."

"Osuwari." Kagome said when Sachiko turned to face the hanyou, teeth bared as blood frothed from her muzzle. It only ceased when the hanyou plummeted into the ground. Kagome placed a gentle hand that radiated love between Sachiko's horns, and a catfish like whisker lifted and curled about the miko's wrist. "We don't know how or why. She just is. She came with me to figure it out, but you attacked her!"

She turned her full attention to Sachiko who's black slit of a pupil seemed positively tiny in the glowing crimson as it watched the miko's movements. "Please Sachiko-chan." she said, rubbing her hand along the muzzle. A low groan issued from deep within the youkai's belly in response, before crimson dulled as sapphire returned, and the demon collasped.

"Sachiko!" Kagome cried as the sapphire eyes closed.

_Ka...gome..chan, _came a weak reply as the large eyes reopened, not really focused on anything. _I hurt all over._

"It's okay Sachiko-chan. We can fix you right up." Kagome said, her hands wiping at blood, smearing the crimson into the beautiful alabaster fur. "You'll be okay."

_You're right, _Sachiko said, her eyes gazing at her sister, but seemingly looking past her. _You know your way around a medicine box. _

"Yeah, I-" Kagome was cut off when those sapphire eyes drifted shut, and despite Kagome's protest those eyes remained closed.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been sulking about my broken lcd screen on my laptop and I've lost the original fourth chapter. I have to make due with this and I hope its as good as the one I wrote before...

"She must have a death wish bringing a youkai around."

Sapphire eyes dulled by sleep opened, and that was all it took for Sachiko to realize she had blacked out. A moment ago she was laying on her side with Kagome running a soothing hand along her snout, now she was bound and gagged, being dragged by humans through a forest that reeked of mortality and bodily excretions and those beautiful sapphire eyes clouded over with crimson energy.

Like any leashed stray, she began to fight against her captors, her instinct to be free overriding the pain in her limbs. Her undulating movements whip-like as instinct urged her escape her restraints. People yelled as they attempted to resist her pulls but still their efforts were futile.

"If we continue, the youkai will kill us all!"

She reared up again and they cried as she thrashed. _Kagome! _she screamed, her voice causing shock in many of the people holding her, and that very shock spurned them into action.

"We must protect the women and children!"

One bold human let out a brave cry and drove his spear into her side, between ribs that were trying to heal from the blow they had received. She felt the pain, and instantaneously she stilled. Her mouth opened the few manageable centimeters and flame like tendrils, as dark as the mane along her spine, when the darkness came in contact with the ropes it erupted in blue and the humans watched, crying out with dismay as her power ate away at her bindings and the weapon imbedded in her skin.

The moment she was free, Sachiko let loose a roar the second her mouth was able to open wide enough. To their credit the humans beneath her didn't flee from her as the fear permeating the air suggested they wanted to do. Although they did scatter, getting out of reach and finding relatively secure places in which to hide.

"Get the miko to return!"

One ran, and her nose twitched alerting her that it had been the man who injured her further. And on instinct, unwilling to allow him to hurt her further, she darted forward lashing out with her claws. She caught the man across the midsection, and her sharp talons tore into the wretched human's body so that both blood poured through the skin and the organs were held inside by fingers that clutched on desperately to the wound, in a mad attempt to remain alive.

Her ear twitched at the sound of something whizzing through the air and her head arched, jaw snapping shut around the staff of a spear, the wood snapping beneath the weight of her jaw. From the corner of her eyes she saw movement, and she turned her attention to watch a single man flee. Whiskers twisting about, she let loose a growl, unable to sense anything other than distress from the man who escaped her sights.

A single twig snapped, and her immediate attention landed on a man before her, kneeling before the dying man. _You deserve to die, _she hissed as the man let out a groan and the glow of her eyes flashed brighter as a man scoffed.

"Youkai you are the one who deserves death!"

Her glowing orbs locked onto the man, and she snapped her teeth in his direction, making the man flinch and the scent of fear spiked tenfold. She growled. _You attacked me! Bound me like a beast.- _a snort of what she assumed to be disbelief interrupted her.

"You-"

Before the man could finish whatever derogatory comment he was planning to make she snarled, batting him with her tail which knocked him to the ground. Clutching the mortal beneath her talon, she turned to face the others who jumped away to avoid her wrath, and spoke. _Shut up! You're all lucky I don't- _Yet again Sachiko was interrupted, but her ears perked at the sound of the familiar voice and she turned.

"Sachiko please!"

Knowing Kagome meant the mortal clasped in her grasp, and what her sister probably thought was about to happen caused the youkai to release a snort before she let the man scramble to his feet.

"Kagome-sama! You can control this." the village dweller struggled to find the right word as to what he would call her. "Thing."

Sachiko should have known better than to get angry with the person. She was a thing indeed, a mish mash of traits ranging from canine to avian and even reptilian, and crimson flared before draining to reveal marvelous blue eyes that shone with unshed tears. Had she been right to think of herself as a creature less than human?

It seemed that way.

A moan brought Sachiko's attention to the human she had injured, and she could not help but notice the lack of regret she felt, but that did not mean she was not inclined to flinch. His top was shredded and the skin open that she could not help but think of a sloppily dissected frog.

"Sachiko! No!" Kagome's panicked voice cried as she collapsed in front of the injured man. She turned, indigo eyes wide in shock. "You didn't!"

_I did._

"Why?"

_He attacked me,_Sachiko eyes tracked each villager, before they landed on the man wheezing on the ground, sweat glistening on his brow as he fought an encroaching death_. Just like those friends of yours. You told me not to worry. You said things would be okay. I'd be fine. But since I arrived its been a battle because they think I'm a threat. _Sachiko continued, her voice raising in a crescendo of anger and pain.

With half maddened eyes Sachiko turned her attention to Kagome, who stared at her with pity. _That look right there. That pity.. the sorrow you feel.. it just proves you don't understand a damn thing. I'm supposed to be human. Be a miko just like you. Do you know even Ojii-san thought about purifying me. Taking out the only thing making our anscestor's turn in their graves. I can sense these things Kagome and it hurts. I know that everywhere I go, I'll be confronted. Treated like a monster when I'm still human on the inside._The youkai was so tense she was actually trembling when she continued.

She could feel Kagome's uneasiness at how their grandfather had felt when he had seen his oldest grandchild's form but the human soon found her voice, and she locked eyes with those of the youkai's. "Sachiko. Things will be okay. You have to believe me, I know its stared rough but-" she fell silent when the too-still tail moved, lashing through the air so fast it almost hissed, only continuing when nothing else happened. "BUT it'll get better. I promise"

_It better because it... _The youkai trailed off, eyes widening as a noise that sounded as if it came straight out of Jurassic Park issued forth from her throat.

"What's wrong."

She didn't know how would she explain it. This strange feeling...

The sensation of a life fading out was a strange one to Sachiko, a silent vortex of energy collapsing in on itself before it faded away. She, just like the man, knew that he was going to die whether from the serverity of his wound or just some primal instinct. They both knew that the pain in his body was going to end, and his life with it.

Could she tell them about his rapid spiraling burst of anger and regret, why had he done this, why had he not done that, why was this happening to him, all those why, why, why questions... and now the blood loss was starting to eat away at his consciousness. The darkness seeping into his mind, and a drastic change took place within him.

His anger faded, the regret washed away, and a tragic calm passed over him. His last thoughts had been about his daughter, a child whom had only one parent, and a silent cry for his little girl's safety. even as the pain faded to nothingness his thoughts were on another being, wishing to give one last "I love you" to a child that would never hear it, one reflexive twitch of his hand as though to reach out for that final comfort so cruelly denied him... and then he had gone still just as the youkai lowered her head before snapping up to howl… a sad, heart-wrenching sound that disturbed the the natural balance of the forest with the sound of her strangled cry.

When the tell-tale sound died down, it was only to give way to a different sound that none could begin to comprehend yet it pulled on their heartstrings from the weight of its anguish and with every second it continued the agony seemed to multiple in intensity.

Then as suddenly as it started the noise stopped. Before any could recover from the grief created by the sorrow filled howl the youkai was off, tearing through the trees like a black and white bullet. The distance between her strides became longer as she gathered momentum, until her feet barely touched the ground at all and was swimming through the air. Air that buffeted the people closest to her as she blew by, and in seconds she was in the village following a trail.

_Where is she._

That was her only thought. The child was defenseless... a orphaned child by what the man believed and none would truly take care of her.

Her eyes darted left and right as her nostrils flared, searching for the scent of the man she had slain. And when she found it, she crashed into the hut, breaking it as easily as stampeding elephant would go through a fence. Even then she didn't stop, talons wrapping around a child who hadn't even had a chance to cry out, and carrying the toddler up with her as she soared above the great fields once more. She could feel the heat of the tiny creature in her claws, struggling as if her squirms would break her free of Sachiko's iron tight grip. "Otousan will get you." she yelled up at the creature holding her.

_He won't._

"He'll hurt you for this."

_I hurt him already._

"You're a liar. My papa is the strongest."

_He couldn't stop me from taking you. Do you want to know why little lady? _She knew asking the child this was harsh, but she couldn't bring herself to care. What could she do for the kid now that her only guardian was dead. Who would care for her? How would she survive, would she eat enough? Would she starve? Could anyone take her in. Would it be more humane to put her down? Kill her... The cry for validation was what spurned her on. _He's dead. I watched him die with the rest of your people. _She was breathing heavily now, turning her gaze to the child who had gone still in her hands. _My sister is there with them. I couldn't stay. I had to find you._

"Take me to my Otousan!"

_Your Otousan is gone._

"I don't want to be with you. You're a monster!"

There was that again, she knew she shouldn't have snapped at the child but she did. She gnashed her teeth at the child eyes flashing as she fought down the instinct to discipline the had killed her father. She didn't need to hurt the child too. _Well you dont have a choice._ Sachiko snapped. _You don't have anyone left._

The girl began to struggle, as she stared into the glowing blue eyes. "Hai! Yes I do! Take me to Kaede-baba. Kagome-chan will help me. They won't let you hurt me."

Sachiko scowled, exposing teeth that only a predator could possess._I'm not going to hurt you._

"Yeah you will. Youkai hurt people!"

A bestial growl spilled from between exposed teeth, and Sachiko turned to the direction she had come from. What was she thinking? She wouldn't - she _**couldn't** _put up with this...this... this behavior. She couldn't even tolerate children for long periods of time. The child was better off on her own. As a matter of fact, she was tempted to just open her paw and let the kit fall and find her own way back home. Startled from the last thought Sachiko shook her head and addressed the child. _You're going back. _

Only when the landscape became familiar did she feel the child beginning to relax allowing Sachiko to loosen a grip she knew had given the child bruises with out the youkai having to actually worry about the child falling. And then there was the village, people gathered around the hut and slowly, almost tentatively Sachiko lowered herself to the ground outside the village. Mindful of the child in her grasp, she hobbled about, like a three legged dog, and when she came to a standstill she released the girl who ran without a second thought into the village.

For a second, before she could reach the borders, the child paused and turned to look back at Sachiko with puzzled eyes. The youkai tilted her head to the side and blinked before she sat on her haunches, her tail curling around her feet. Sachiko was about to ask what was wrong when the child gave her an awkward smile and wave before running into her home, leaving the demon all alone.

She didn't know how long she sat there, how long she'd been pacing, nor how long she'd been wondering what happened to Kagome. She should have taken the miko with her when she ran of was her last thought before her ears perked up and she spun, turning into a blow that hit her so hard against the muzzle that she was knocked the other way.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm still sulking... The man fixing my laptop screen is trying to ruin me. He said he was working on my screen days ago and it takes less than an hour to put in and back together (i googled it). And he's keeping me away from the only thing that makes me WANT to write ... besides your reviews of course. I LOVE them and as a result i'm trying to write even though I'm miffed about sitting at my computer. This is not as comfortable as sprawling on the couch or the floor or even the bed to update. I'm just sitting. But instead of me whining any more than I have... let me begin.

It had to be impossible for the hanyou to be unaware of the consequences of his actions. Even as a half breed, InuYasha should have understood that Sachiko would react like any youkai that had not been dominated to a challenge such as his. Had he not been so thick headed, the enaged call that had been bellowed would have sent him running much like the birds that had taken to the skies for miles around; but he wasn't going to back down.

And Sachiko's inner beast demanded blood.

The red haze, as Sachiko knew it as threatened to take over and before she could stop herself she lunged, talons extended and jaw snapping but the hanyou was prepared for that attack; he had been anticipating it. He leapt back, landing a foot from her, his scowl twisting into a smile that bared his own fangs.

"You're a stupid bitch. You know that?"

That comment allowed Sachiko to force down the instinct that threatened to drive her forward at him again, he had called her stupid and that was just something she could not ignore. She was someone who not only knew more than he did... someone who had nearly been at the top of her class before her transformation.. and he had the nerve to call her stupid. She snarled _What's your problem dog!_

"Something must've went wrong in your head during your change to think this was okay." he barked back at her, and the pair proceeded to have a staring match that neither back down from. She could do very little to stop the growl that spilled from her throat, gradually increasing in volume until it sounded as if it came from something larger than himself...warning him to stop. But like most things, he ignored the warning and told the bitch to shut her damn mouth.

The reign on her humanity was questionable from the way she gnashed her teeth at him, and it took her digging ravines in the green forest floor to keep herself in place. To stop herself from lunging at him over and over and over again because she knew this person was rather rude, _InuYasha you dumb dog, shut it. or I'll hurt you, _she snapped and she wasn't surprised when he sneered at her.

"You think it'd be so easy to hurt me. You think cause you got a little youkai instinct you're all big and bad." he hissed back at her. Sachiko in response bared her fangs, ears pressing flat against her skull as her tail whipped out behind her in anger. "You think you can hurt me like you hurt that man?" he continued, well go ahead and try!"

And he attacked, something Sachiko hadn't braced herself for, and red began to steal over as he tore long, _painful_ furrows along her ribcage before twisting his fingers up. Her instinct had twisted her body away, keeping the hanyou from causing any further damage. "Learn your place bitch" he snarled at the crimson eyed youkai who had begun circling him, never allowing her to see his back. "You're apart of my pack and you will submit!"

The rage filled cry that tore free from her throat was immediately followed by snapping of ground ridden wood, the cracks and crashes of tree limbs when the battling pair banged against them, the ripping of clothes and the tearing of flesh, and cries of agony and screeches of pain. This was something that the inu tachi had not expected to escalate to such a high level of ... well ... savagery. They could not help but question whether this is what it was like amoung youkai, how far would they go? They found out the answer when InuYasha forgot the simple plan to dominate the wild youkai that was her sister with fangs and claws and had turned to trying to cut her up into little pieces with a blade. Or so Kagome thought when the hanyou's hand fell onto the handle of the sheathed sword. Her heart leapt into her throat and she couldn't stop the scream that followed.

"OSUWARI!"

The hanyou fell to the ground, first first, and Sachiko instantly slammed a front paw down, trapping the hanyou in a cage of talons that would tear flesh if he struggled. But she got no further, when Kagome threw herself against her sister's shoulder tugging on the tendril that had arched back with exposed teeth, despite her friend's protest. The human began to pull on the arm pinning the hanyou to the ground, trying to get the youkai to let go of InuYasha, but it didn't move. Sachiko turned her head around so that she was face-to-face with Kagome.

Sachiko bared her teeth. Each one was ivory white and coated in blood. The youkai spoke, out loud. "You fight me." she said, her voice although feminine was deep and growling and she spoke slowly, the words childish and badly-formed from being in a mouth not meant for words.

"No! Sachiko. please! Stop! It's over!" With the attention of the beast, a frightening image indeed, more so now that the maddened gaze of the predator was on her

"Kagome what's your problem!" InuYasha snarled, groaning in pain as the youkai tightened her grasp on him, before he continued. "I would've beat her. You should've stayed out of it!"

"You were going to use the Tetsusaiga" she whispered, eyes still locked on the youkai. "You were going to kill her. I had to!"

"I - I wasn't" he stammered, a pink tinge filling his cheeks as his eyes went wide before narrowing to stare defiantly at the youkai pinning him down.

Sachiko held his gaze for a second, then looked at Kagome who was staring at the hanyou in disbelief. Her whiskers twitched, tasting their aura before she lifted her paw and let the boy go. The silver haired boy scrambled upright and tried hard not to appear battered as he stumbled puashing Kagome away with him, standing in front of the girl as if the youkai would suddenly attack them both.

Sachiko lifted her head, looking down on the two of them. The thin slitted pupils of the youkai dilated to normal size, and though they remained crimson there was humanity in their great red depths that hadn't been there seconds before. A sound built in her chest and she turned to Kagome, her expression anxious and a high pitched keening sound spilled from her throat.

Kagome pursed her lips, and struggled for a second, unsure of what her sister had said. She turned to InuYasha who'd relaxed slightly and before she could warn him not to say anything to start another fight, he spoke. "You're not a monster. You're an alpha bitch."

Surprisingly, Sachiko didn't snarl, she didn't bristle, nor did she do any of things Kagome expected her to do. Mostly because the youkai wasn't sure how she should react. Some place unrecognizeable part of her had been terribly offended but the majority of her took it as a compliment and crimson faded completely leaving very humane eyes in their place (or as humane as Sachiko's eyes could actually be). "There'll be trouble if we keep her Kagome."

Sachiko let out a snort of disagreement, he was talking about her as if she were some type of pet to be adopted but to her amazement Kagome simply turned her attention to the hanyou. "Why ... well she's coming anyway InuYasha."

The hanyou looked thoughtfully at the miko before continuing. "She's an unmated alpha and a lot will either want to join my pack of challenge her." then that thoughtful look turned into a smirk as he continued. "And yeah...she is coming. It'll save us some trouble looking for the jewel shards."

While as a human Sachiko would have been more tha a little thrilled to be a part of 'his' pack hunting for the fragments, the youkai in Sachiko bristled subtly, because her instincts _**knew**_ this hanyou didn't have enough youki be her alpha. "Um...Inuyasha. Do you think its a good idea to claim this as your pack if she's an alpha?" Kagome asked, noticing her sister's dislike of it.

Inuyasha, oblivious to the sudden tension in the youkai, continued to rant and rave about status, and she had to swallow down a growl and suppress the instinct to puff herself up like she was proving herself to be bigger(which she already was), badder, and more fearsome than he could ever be. Inuyasha was her sister's friend, sometimes hers, she reminded herself, and he was leader of their group. When that didn't calm her instinctive response to what she felt was an indirect challenge to her own capabilities, and she felt her instincts want her to lunge for his throat she deterred that thought with another. The hanyou was mistaken, she wasn't a part of his pack, she was simply following the group to ensure the safety of her miko who had decided to submit to the hanyou of her own free will. And that was what sated her instincts so she was able to limp toward him and her without being a threat.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, and Inuyasha looked at the youkai as if he suddenly grew aware of a danger that had been narrowly avoided. "What is it?" he demanded. "You got a problem?"

Sachiko huffed indignantly, and would have rolled her eyes had it been possible, and walked past the pair, as she started toward the group that had been slowly approaching them. _Yeah, I do. I'm __waiting to meet this pack of yours. I see introductions are to be done myself._

With that comment the hanyou swelled with pride and grinned at Kagome as they began to follow behind the youkai."She knows this is mine." he said, unaware of the fact she didn't consider her a part of 'his pack' and had no plans of submitting to the whelp.


	6. Chapter 6

I WISH it was that simple to put the screen in **sangoscourage**, but you have to know about it or you'd make the laptop worse. I would probably electrocute myself... or like really make the laptop self destruct. So long story short every screen he ordered had been defected and I simply told my Dad to take it to his job. Amd then ... found out my grandfather has leukemia... I'm sorry for taking so long but that double wanny knocked me off my feet. But I'm calm... I feel like writing again. Sorry for taking so long.

It wasn't hard.

That was Sachiko's first thought when she approached the hanyou's wary packmates. She'd expected them to be openly hostile, but that wasn't the case... not at all. When she'd greeted them they'd done the same and had even given their name, the fire neko Kirara was been the first to apprach her, next was the taijiya who called herself Sango, the following was a monk Miroku, but his name was difficult to pay attention to when the taijiya's hand had lashed out and struk him across the cheek the moment he uttered it. Last to approach her, if you could even call it that because the child was huddled behind the monk trying to look as small as he possibly could, was Shippo a kitsune youkai.

Her second thought was that she was hungry.

She hadn't even come to that conclusion on her own, it's taken the audible rumble of her stomach to alert her to such, and she couldn't help the offense she'd taken when the inu tachi took a step back. And she knew they would continue to behave as wary as they were until she was fed, even if Kagome (as optimistically cheerful as she was) tried to assure them that she was no threat. The miko had even tried to ease them by offering the youkai snack from the yellow backpack she'd carried but when the youkai leaned forward unable to keep her whiskers from wrapping around the miko's wrist but after a sniff she recoiled, . _It's all **wrong!** _Sachiko hissed, exposing the deadly points of her teeth, paying no attention to the others who had gone into defensive positions with Kagome being the only exception

"What's is it?" Kagome asked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

_The time. It's ... bad. _She said slowly, trying to find the right words in order to explain what her inner youkai, the more bestial part of her had snarled in the depth of her mind. It told her this _garbage_ could be injested but the meal itself was unacceptable. Kagome blinked in surprise before turning the package to her, lips pursed as she looked over the packing. "It hasn't gone bad!" she exclaimed and Sachiko snorted.

_It isn't good._

_"_Kagome said it was good Bitch!" Inuyasha barked

Sachiko growled, a guttural rumbling and the upper lip of her maw lifting to expose teeth in challenge to the hanyou's mirrored expression as she responded. _And I said it_ **wasn't**.

Kagome and let out a huff when the red clad dog boy opened his mouth to retort. "Osuwari!"

The rosary beads around his neck glowed before he fell to the ground with an audible crack and her attention drifted to the snickering kitsune. "InuYasha no baka." he said, his slow, sly voice taunting the hanyou who could do nothing from the sitting but curse. "You should know better than Kagome-okaasan. Sachiko-san is a youkai!"

"What's that got to do with anything!" he demanded, pulling himself up. "She ate it before, she can eat it now! Or is human food not good enough for her now that she turned demon."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome started but her scolding of the hanyou fell short when the youkai who was her sister bristled and bared teeth, the growl that spilled forth from her throat sounding louder than what should have been the norm for a creature of her stature. _Its not good enough._

"Keh! Bitch you eat what you get or you starve!" Looking back and forth between the two of them, Kagome looked to the hanyou who would end up starting something she wouldn't let him finish and called his name, her tone warning him, but Inuyasha ignored her continuing his display of dominance even though he himself had called her an Alpha. Sachiko took a menancing step forward, her fur puffing out in an attempt to make her seem larger than she was, an unnesecary tactic when she looked down at him as it was and Kagome panicked. "Osuwari."

It was then the monk spoke up. "Inuyahsa, with youkai blood ruunning through your veins you should know that she may be inclined to eating something different than what we find to be of our liking. Violence isnt the answer to every problem."

The hanyou, still under the spell of the rosary made a futile attempt to rise to his feet and when he couldn't beat Miroku for reminding him, Inuyasha bared his teeth at the topic of his heritage and what he was. "She should take human form then." he snarled glaring at the youkai who gnashed her deadly teeth at him.

The taijiya spoke next, her feline companion in her arms. "She may not be like Sesshomaru-sama. This may be her only form."

The hanyou snorted derisively. "Her only form, her scent ain't no different besides the obvious. She can shift. Just like that bastard."

"It won't fix her tastes!" Kagome said, bringing his attention back to the problem. "She doesn't like what we have."

Kirara let out a mewl and everyone's attention turned to the fire neko.

The neko leapt from the arms of her companion and in a ball of fire she grew in size and let out a rumble her attention on the miko turned youkai. Garnet eyes locked onto the sapphire eyes of the larger demon and she rumbled again, causing something dark in Sachiko to stir and the girl rumbled in turn, her own eyes bleeding crimson as her inner youkai stirred in the depths of her mind. It was so hungry...

_She wants to...hunt..._

Kirara rumbled again, urging Sachiko to let go, knowing the youkai would not harm her own, nor her new packmates. And Sachiko could do nothing to stop the sound that eacaped her jaw. "Ko-chan?" Kagome whispers, taking at step toward her while the others had unconsciously taken the needed steps back to flank each of the other's weaker point. The inu tachi immediated made a sound protest againt the miko's actions and before any could pull her away. Sachiko's tail arched through the airand knocked her sister off her feet. Athick stream of drool floods from her mouth as she turns eyes glowing maliciously. _Stay__ **away **from me! _she snarled snapping teeth at the miko, her stomach growling as she watched a sudden glowing halo surround any with a beating heart, wanting so badly to devour that very essence. It would be so quick, so easy and she was so hungry, her inner demon purred and Sachiko could feel its influence coil about her shoulders in a comforting blanket of darkness, setting the blaze of her now crimson orbs alight and they narrowed dangerously._ Until I eat. Stay far far away._


	7. Chapter 7

(I know this is shorter than the rest of the things I've written but with work, and school and heping out with family... this is all i can manage at the moment. Im just tired. Sorry for the wait.)

So close...

She knew without a doubt that there was something nearby, as it should have been with as long as she had been running, and suddenly Sachiko swerved. Heart skipping a beat, she urged herself to move faster, pushed herself harder, because the scent she had been tracking before gave way to something new. Something that cried out to her in a voice so loud her heart nearly skipped a beat, and it drew her as if by unconscious demand.

And before she knew it, she was standing in a clearing. The area surrounding her full of a variety of flowers, their scent tickling and teasing her nose as her eyes darted this way and that. Searching for the source of that bittersweet melody that was both honey and poison to her overly sensitive ears.

It was closer, and the youkai, her basic instincts, was restless and slithering in the forefront of her mind on full alert. The humanity, that had been a glowing halo banishing the darkness of her basic nature, was now a tiny speck of white in the surrounding black and Sachiko found it hard _not _to slip into it's mind. Not to think, and the high pitched keening that had been her unsure and indecisive human mindset, transmutated into the vicious snarl of a predator.

It let out a cry, relishing in the freedom so easily obtained from what should have been it's master. _**Sachiko,**_the beast cooed at the flickering white light in their shared mind, _**I will give you only the best.**_

Like a bullet, the beast took off laughing at the miniscule amount of protest given in return, and in turn followed the silent cry of her prey. But as she grew closer, the cry her prey grew silent, and the beast bared its teeth. **_You will not have anything but the best, _**the beast crooned to the fleeting feeling of relief. And then instead of stopping, barreled into the two headed dragon it had set its sight upon like a truck. Tearing into his flank and sending the passenges upon his back tumbling to the ground.

**_Little toad, _**she said, her voice melodic and sweet as her claws were deadly, **_Where did it go?_**

The imp, so far below her cursed her as he lifted the staff, and with movement faster than his eyes could track her tail struck the staff from his hands before she slammed a paw over his head, trapping the tiny youkai in a cage of talons. He began to defiantly curse her and a sudden noise caused her to grin, smiling in a way that would have put a Chesire Cat to shame. **_Or would you rather i go for the ningen child over there._**

The tiny child uttered a gasp, and beautiful garnet eyes trailed to glimpse at the female standing where she had fallen. Her skin glowing, as it pulsed with a vibrant life energythat made the youkai Sachiko had inhale as her mouth fell open, revealing teeth that caused the girl to fidget, and the taste of her scent told the youkai all she needed to know. **_The girl will taste better than the finest of chocolates,_**she told the imp, and he blanched.

"And Sesshomaru-sama will have your hide." the imp spat as soon as he had recomposed himself. Tightening her foreclaw, she watched in pleasure as he danced about, his mouth open in a silent scream as his eyes stared at the soil being torn up by her fingernails. Inhaling sharply as his fear permeated the air around them, the youkai grinned maliciously as she thought about what to do next.

**_Tell me little toad. How will he kill Time?_**


	8. Chapter 8

(Please don't hate me for taking so long to update. But with school, work, family, a virus on the computer thanks to a brother who doesn't know how to listen, a broken laptop that refused to be repaired... and then finally deciding it was time to buy a new one after all this time. I've gotten this pretty laptop that just has me squealing every time I touch it. But I hate to be one of those people who don't update and then after forever decide to post a boring note ... I feel so giddy and really want to ramble with no idea where else to do it. I'm currently trying to write the next chapter and it'll be up shortly since I have a few days off pretty soon and i'm in the mood to never let this darling computer out of my sight. But back to the point... while before I had forgotten and pretty much given up on this until I figured out how to let this flow in a way that wouldn't put the characters out of place anymore than I already have them... I need a way to have Sachiko live after attacking Lord Sesshy's makeshift family :/ and its proving to be pretty hard considering how much of a cold bastard he can be when he wishes to be or when Rin is in danger...


	9. Chapter 9

(sorry for taking so long... I had to change up EVERYTHING after my brother "borrowed" my flashdrive, though I have yet to see it again. And working sucks, school is on break until the end of the month, but Ive been pissed about losing th first copy of this... but you guys will have to deal with this secondhand attempt that I half assed because im still angry.)

Somewhere to her left the two headed dragon, though wounded in a way that left it in no condition to neither fight nor take flight let out a growl as one head glared at her and the other stared into the depths of the trees. For a moment she stared into the leafy depths before her sights honed in on the girl.

The pulse of mouthwatering energy did not escape her notice as craned her head in the direction of the child. It was nearby, faint and had she not been aware it would have escaped her notice.

**_Ningen child, _**Sachiko cooed, her voice as sweet as her claws were deadly. **_Tell me, where it is._**

Instead of the pungent smell of fear that she had expected to find dousing the girl's floral scent, there was no such aroma. "She will do no such thing!" the toad shrieked and those tiny webbed hands rattled the talons keeping him ensnared in his deadly cage. In response his cage grew smaller, and the imp yelped. The demoness simply brought her head around so that she was face-to-face with the toad.

**_Is that so,_** Sachiko said airily.

The imp opened his mouth in an attempt to retort, and Sachiko bared her teeth before she spoke again. **_ Is that so_**, she repeated and the imp stood stock still, his eyes wide and terrified as he gazed at teeth that were ivory white and longer than himself.

She was filled with an undeniable pleasure watching the imp quake with fear beneath her talons, and Sachiko turned her attention to the human child whom had yet to display the slightest of being afraid. **_Ningen what is your name._**

The small child opened her mouth to speak and the imp's irritating voice rang out."Tell her no such thing!"

**_Silence! _**She snarled, gnashing her teeth in the direction of the imp, before redirecting her attention to the human child. In a fit of annoyance Sachiko rid herself of the pest, simply lashing out at the imp, deadly claws that had once contained the imp now impaling him in several different spots.

"Jaken!"

**_ So she speaks, _**Sachiko murmured, crimson eyes seemingly glowing brighter in her malice, and she began to preen. A pink tongue flicking across silver claws to clean them, and with slow, intentionally torturous licks she managed to instill fear in the child heart. The child's heartbeat spiked, the halo of her skin brightening. Something she'd recognized as her prey's life aura now that the toad had dimmed down almost to the point of nonexistence. A flood of saliva filled her mouth with this realization and her stomach growled, she was time starved…

No wonder the snack Kagome had offered was wrong, it never aged...

But this girl here was what she needed, her young age leaving her with more years than her sister would have given though she had somehow managed to dim in a sense. Shaking off the idea, odd to even believe the child had ceased for any moment of time only to have restarted her energy…

Now that her attention was mainly on the child, the energy spiked again, only do fade and Sachiko smiled; something that could only be described as frightening. Her prey wasn't far from here. **_What is your name ningen? _**

The human, though not as frightful as she should have been after witnessing death, stared at the unconscious imp. **_He has yet to die ningen. Answer me. _**She said her tone warning the child of what could be.

"My name is Rin."

**_ Rin…. That is such a pretty name, for such a pretty little ningen. _**Sachiko said said, her tail flicking in anticipation. **_I assume the toad isn't your care giver._**

The child shook her head, a sudden look of unrepressed excitement crossing her face. "Oh no! Sesshomaru-maru takes care of me and Jaken and Ah-Un. He never lets us get hurt."

**_I see, _**Sachiko said, disregarding the child's obvious lack of knowledge that she had been the _only _one Sachiko had yet to sink her talons into. **_But where has he gone._**

"Probably on a patrol somewhere to stop that roaring youkai that gave Jaken-sama chills." she chirruped, unaware of the expanding aura of the demoness. The two headed dragon took notice and with a pained grunt stood tall, before limping closer to the child.

**_Why don't we bring him out, _**the demon murmured darkly, her fur bristling, lips curling back to reveal teeth, but it was too late when the human caught on to what the demoness meant. Sachiko darted to the child, jaws open wide, but that damned dragon threw himself at her; tangling their limbs. This allowed the slow moving human to dodge, dagger-like teeth snapping shut mere inches away from her.

Sachiko roared loudly, enraged at the gutsy lowly dragon, before she turned and sank her teeth into the underbelly of the dragon, relishing in its agonized cry, but unwilling to kill it. Such a loyal creature did not deserve death, and she gave chase to the child who had finally decided to run.

The demoness struck out with her claws, only shredding the yukata she wore instead of ripping into flesh. And she continued to stomp after the fleeing child, her head darting toward her like that of a heron aiming for a fish. She barely managed to avoid those teeth, a root tangling her ankle and pulling her to the ground.

Her game long forgotten, it was made quite clear that her intent was murderous when she grabbed the child in a clawed hand, opened her mouth wide, and inhaled deeply. Wispy tendrils of blue energy escaped the child despite her struggle. But she got no further

A sudden vine of green energy struck her between the eyes, burning like hot iron causing the demon to recoil. Momentarily blinded by her pain, she listened as the child darted away to clasp the material of her savior's clothing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" came an elated cry, and her vision, albeit blurred by tears cleared enough to the brightest of glow she had ever seen. Time seemed to envelope this man, in a matter that had been entirely differently that that of the ningens. He, this Sesshomaru, unlike the child was more youki than matter, and while she could feed on the child's life mere moments, this youkai would take centuries-no possibly a millennia to devour to the point of decay.

Remembering the pain, was the only reason she stood still at that very moment, but that seemed to have been her error. Suddenly he ordered the child to move, he lashed out with a vine of energy again, but even dodging had been impossible. The center split into long wriggling glowing appendages and wrapped around her foreclaw, twining up her limbs and holding her in place. They continued down her spine, keeping her tail in place, and she suddenly found her limbs bound to the ground, holding her in a tight embrace.

She growled, only to feel her bindings of light tighten around her, and in her hostility the strands began to burn, and the more she struggled- trying to break or even loosen her green glowing bindings, the more intense the heat grew until she fell still. It would only adapt to her her and she remained quiet, glaring angrily at her captor for what seemed like an eternity. And then he spoke in a voice that demanded her rapt attention.

"You will heal them, youkai."

(in the first copy she died... but fear not... you can't really kill time anyway. only make it stand still momentarily and I don't like recreating.. so .. this was the best I could do to keep her in place.)


End file.
